Harry Potter's Journal
by FirePhoenix86
Summary: This is a short series of journal entries made my Harry Potter staring at the age of 5. Instead of writing in standard Journal format, he instead writes letters to his parents. See inside for longer summary. Warning: Rating for possible child abuse.
1. 5 to 6 years old

**Summary-A/N:** This is a series of short letters to James and Lily from a young Harry. Harry is prompted by his first year primary school teacher to write a diary/journal to work on improving his writing skills. I remember doing this as a child in Kindergarten and it worked pretty well.

Please forgive the horrendous spelling and grammar in the first several letters. Remember Harry is supposed to be 5 years old and just learning his words and how to helps to just ignore the spelling and pronounce things the way they sound. Phonics is the way to go. Also, I know Harry should probably be able to spell his own name by the time he's 5, but think of it this way, Petunia wouldn't spend time teaching Harry when she had Dudley's dumb-ass to work with. Harry would also have a teacher there to help with certain things like the date, and words if he asked.

I plan on putting each years entries into one chapter, so I'm not sure how long Harry will be writing to his parents in this journal. I put a slightly higher rating because I'm not sure how I'm going to portray the child abuse from Vernon and Petunia yet. If I go into more detail I'll up the rating at a later date.

Please be kind in your reviews, and remember to please review! I do this for my own entertainment, but the gratification of seeing what people think (good or bad) provides me with the motivation to continue writing! If you see any mistakes please let me know (kindly) because I am American and don't have a 100 percent grasp on British school systems or speech idiosyncrasies. I also will not be posting huge a/n's in every chapter. That said, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter's Journal<strong>

* * *

><p>10 September, 1985<p>

Deer mummy and daddy,

Mz Penny sed us students hafta keep a jurnal to wurk on are riting. I assed what that meens and she sed we can rite to some won we love, or are future selfs, or just rite what we R theenking at the momint. Unkle Vernin sed that only mad peple rite to themselfs so I think I will rite to my mummy and daddy. I now you are ded but I dont now any won else to rite to. Unkl Vernin and Ant Patoonya are not vary nice and Dudlee is a poopy hed and he and his meen frends chace me all the time.

I jus wanna tell you that I love you even thow you are not heer any more. I do not care if you died I stil love you. I hope you love me to. I miss you.

Love,

Hary Potr

* * *

><p>31 October, 1985<p>

Deer Mummy and Daddy,

Tooday is haloweeen. Unkl Vernin sed i haffta stay with missuz fig to nite wiyul Unkl Vernin and Ant Patoonya tak Dudlee tirk and treeteeng. Dudlee is get ting to ware a Skoobee Doobee Doo costum. Wen I assed why I can not dress up Unkl Vernin slaped my beehind and sent me to my cubbord for assking kweschions agen.

Missuz figs howse smelz ikky and she haz a hunderd cats that skrach me and hiss at me.

Love,

Hary Potr

* * *

><p>6 May, 1987<p>

Deer mummy and daddy,

I did my maths homwrk reel good todae mummy! I did not get 1 rong! Mz Penny sed I was varee smart and i got a yellw star on my homwrk.

But on the way hom Dudlee stol my homwrk and ripd it a part. I wish u werr heer daddy so u can beet dudlee up for mee.

Wen I told Aunt Patoonya wat duddlee did she yeld at me reel lawd and sed her ondeerful dud dee kins wood nevr do that and i waz a horabul brat tee freek and throwd me in my cubbord.

I miss u a lot mummy and daddy.

Love,

Hary Potr

* * *

><p>an: Please review! I'll post the next chapter once I get some reviews on this. I have several more written already so once I get a few reviews on this I'll post more tonight. Hope everyone had a great September 1st. Anyone visit Kings Cross today? Wish I could have gone...


	2. 7 to 8 years old

**Harry Potter's Journal**

* * *

><p>25 Janurary, 1988<p>

Dear mum and dad,

It has been a couple years but I just found this jurnal in undr my cot in my cubbord. I can't beleive how bad of a speller I was back then. I've grown up a lot in the last couple years, and my spelling has got much better.

I am a Third year now in Primary school and I am 7 years old. I get really good marks in school, even though Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yell at me for it. Dudley is really stupid and I do not now why but my aunt and uncle treat him like a prince.

I wish you 2 were hear still and wood treat me like they treat him. Sometimes I lay in my cubbord at nite and day dreem that you did not die and come heer to get me and you beet up Uncle Vernon and Dudley and pull out Aunt Petunia's hair and track dirt all threw the house. You will help me pull out all the flowers in the garden and you will make tire tracks in the lawn. Then we drive away laffing and hugging. But not kissing. I am a boy and I do not like kissing. Its all ew and gross and gives me the creepy cralees.

But deep down I now you wood not let your son live like this. So I now you wont come get me ever. Its okay. I now you are in heaven. I do not go to church becuz Aunt Petunia says that bad boys like me are not allowed in church becuz we are sinnerz but I learned about it from some kid at school who did a report and her daddy came in and he was called a father. Even the teacher called him father. I did not undrstand why, but another kid assked that queschion and her daddy answrd it. If I was in heaven I wood not want to leeve eether.

I am very hungry. I brok Aunt Petunia's glass vase yestrday when I was vacuming and Uncle Vernon walloped my behind for it and I was sent to my cubbord with out lunch. It is the week end so I did not get lunch at school today. Tommorrow I go back to school and I hope I can eat then.

I got to go now. Its allmost time to make there diner and Aunt Petunia will be calling me soon and letting me out of my cubbord.

Love,

Harry Potter (I cant baleeve I spelled my own name rong befor.)

* * *

><p>3 March, 1988<p>

Dear mum and dad,

I don't now why, but Mrs. Harrisis wig turned blue today. It was really funny but not good. I got in trouble for it when I didn't do anything! Its so unfair. She was yelling at me becuze I didn't get my homework done last night becuze Dudley threw a fit and destroyed half of his toys all becuze his mum and dad couldn't take him to see a movie at the cinama. So they made me clean up his room while his mum took him to the toy store to buy more trucks and hot weels. And so it wasn't my falt my homework wasn't finished. It was Dudley's and when I tried to tell Mrs. Harris that she yelled at me for lying. She called me a liar and a bad seed and that I shouldn't beesmerch my deecint rellativs repyoutachion. (Those were hard words so if I spelled them bad I am sorry.) She yelled at me for a long time and then she saw her hair was blue and she screemed real loud. Then she grabbed me by the ear and pulled me out of my desk and to the Headmaster's office. Now I am suspendid for a week becuze I damegded Mrs. Harrisis wig and then leid about it. But I didn't lie! I have no idea how her wig turned blue! Honest!

The real scary part was when Headmaster Jenkins called Uncle Vernon at work and made him come get me. Uncle Vernon showed up and was already red and puffy, but when he heared that I turned Mrs. Harrisis wig blue he got real quite and turned purple. He said I would be punished properly when we got home. I was real scarred by that point. But when we got home all he did was yell for a long time and I thought his face was going to pop like a water balloon it was getting so red and purple, then he grabbed me by my hair and wiggled my head around a bit before dragging me to my cubbord and throwing me inside. My side hurt for a little while where I hit the wall, but now it doesn't hurt so bad and I can move again.

I think I am going to lay down now and try to sleep. My side still hurts and I had a headake. I miss you.

Love,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>23 June, 1988<p>

Dear mum and dad,

Today is Dudleys birthday. This weekend he gets to invite all his friends over and have a party. I have to spend the weekend at Mrs. Figs house. Her house smells like burned cabbage and cat pee. And she makes me eat stale biscuits and rock hard jelly beans. I think those jelly beans are older than I am. Last time I had to pick one up they were all stuck together and came up as one gigantic lump of jelly bean. Mrs. Fig yelled at me for taking to many even thow I couldn't help it.

I miss you.

Love,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>31 July, 1988<p>

Dear mum and dad,

I hate them! Why did you have to die and leave me with these stupid, mean, aweful, horrid jerks? They treat me so bad sometimes I wish I could just run away. But I know that if I try that they would find me or worse I would go to a orfanage. I hate them so much.

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>14 September, 1988<p>

Dear mum and dad,

Today something weird happened to me. Aunt Petunia was going to make me wear a ugly sweater. It was orange and had brown puff balls all over it! It looked like one of Mrs. Figgs cats had barfed all over a shirt! But for some reason while she tried to pull it over my head it got smaller and smaller. I think it shrunk in the wash. I am just glad Aunt Petunia didn't blame me for it. She knows she's the one who washed it because she won't let me do the wash after that aksident with the red pants in the white clothes wash. That punishment erned me a week in my cubbord, but I don't ever have to do the wash again.

Uh oh, Aunt Petunia is calling, I have to go,

Love,

Harry

* * *

><p>17 November, 1988<p>

Dear Mum and dad,

I hate Aunt Petunia! She cut off all my hair, but left my fringe to cover my scar and it looks aweful! I am scarred about what the other kids will say tommorrow at school. They will teese me all day!

Aunt Petunia just yelled at me for crying too loud. I guess I have to go to bed soon. I don't want to wake up tommorrow.

Love,

Harry Potter :'(

* * *

><p>18 November, 1988<p>

Dear Mum and Dad,

You will never beleieve what happened! All my hair grew back last night! Aunt petunia threw an aweful fit this morning, but it was too late to chop it all off again so I didn't have to go to school looking even more like a freak.

I was thrown into my cubord as soon as I got home, and I probably won't get to eat later, but I snuck a bunch of food at lunch today and kept it in my pockets when I came home. For once having really big clothes from Dudley is a good thing.

I guess i shud stop writing now. I don't want Aunt Petunia to find my jurnal. I miss you!

Love,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p>an: Today is my daddy's birthday. He's 52 years old now! Well I decided to post this now. I hope the spelling and grammar mistakes aren't getting too annoying. Believe me, it's hard to write like that and force myself to dumb things down. Not only that but I have to remember which words I spell wrong and how I spell them. I think it's good writing challenge though. Please review! I'll post more later. If anyone has a specific memory or situation you'd want to see let me know in a review and I'll try to include it.


End file.
